


In Shipwreck Cove

by Lonewritersclub



Series: There Were Three of Them [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Coma, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Polyamory, Shipwreck cove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: When Jack was brought back from the Locker, he fell into a sudden coma. When he finally wakes up again after a month of sleeping in his father's bedroom, Elizabeth, Will and Barbossa retell him all that's happened in the meanwhile regarding the Court, the Navy, Jones and of course, the marriage of one Mr Turner and Mrs Swann.Excerpt:“You fought the English?” Jack mused incredulously. Elizabeth nodded, innocently. “How on earth did you manage to get the Court to agree to such a ghastly ordeal?” Jack wondered out-loud.“When The Pirate King decides so”, Teague reminded him gently."Well yes but nobody can ever become the Pirate King because everyone always votes for themselves”, Jack quipped back as the detail was by then a simple fact to him.“You didn’t.” Elizabeth smirked at Jack.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Series: There Were Three of Them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070825
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	In Shipwreck Cove

Jack’s eyes felt as if they were sewn shut. But deliberately he managed to blink them open. The brightness beyond his pupils constricted them rapidly as he was no longer used to such vivid brilliance although soft candle light it merely was. However, Jack had spent neigh a month in complete darkness. In the deep crevices and crannies of his own mind, where colours vibrant and incredible had stimulated him but were nevertheless no match to the real thing.

Davy Jones’ Locker could have that sort of an impact to you. At least, being rescued from such a place could. A delirious captain the salvaging crew had found when they had arrived on the long white sandy beach of the Locker but at least a conscious one at that. It all took a turn for the worst when the ship tipped back the right side and a green flash could been seen at sunrise. Sparrow had collapsed at that same moment causing them all to have thought of him having died after all, instead of rising.

Fortunately, in comparison to kicking the bucket, Jack had merely fallen into a sudden coma. Tia Dalma said that it could happen and was rather normal. They just had to wait for him to wake up. As such the Brethren Court was thought to have to be postponed. But due to the dire situation at hand, the Pirate Lords came to the unanimous conclusion that it did not matter whether a member had to be conscious at the time of its meeting. All that mattered was that they were present, alive and in possession of their token.

And so, a blissfully unaware Sparrow had been seated by the Court’s long table alongside all the other Pirate Lords in Shipwreck Cove. Mr Gibbs took the liberty of speaking on Jack’s behalf as his first mate and voted in Elizabeth’s favour for her to become the Pirate King and to fight the navy in order for them to run away. And so, Elizabeth’s suggestion was put through performance and thankfully it went in the pirates’ favour in the end. What was the most unexpected turn of events in the battle though had to be that it ended up being Norrington to be the man to take the stab at Davy Jones’ heart and thereby take over the Flying Dutchman.

Meanwhile Jack remained in his deep-set coma. He had been left to take his long nap in his father’s quarters in Shipwreck Town so that no harm could come to him in the battle. Teague looked after his son, for the first time in a long while as there were no refusal from Jack’s part, and rather thoroughly enjoyed it for that. However, despite his best efforts and care, he couldn’t get Jack to wake up even after enlisting the help of well-trusted necromancers in the town. All he could do was dribble some water down Jack’s throat from time to time so that he wouldn’t die out of dehydration and make sure he was nice and warm settled in the richly velvet textured and beautifully embellished bed of Spanish Royal origin in the nook of his well-hidden and private bedroom where no foreign soul and no evil could touch him – only Teague’s fear was that it had already.

Once the battle was finally over, Will and Elizabeth returned with Barbossa to Shipwreck to check on Jack. The rest of the Black Pearl crew had taken to enjoy the joys of the land in the meantime before their next journey. The three of them were hopeful to find Jack awake and well or even having taken flight on his own as per usual. Instead Sparrow had stayed in his bottomless slumber spread out under plush red blankets and head gently laid over golden embroidered pillows behind the heavy drapes of the grand bed’s canopy. To the four of them it had felt like the fight wasn’t over yet. This time, to combat it, all they could do was wait which in some ways turned out to be more anxiety inducing than flinging swords.

But waited they did. For an entire month until one day the sea became stand still and not a single gust of wind could be detected. A full moon appeared behind dark clouds.

“Jackie?”

It was a familiar voice that greeted Jack that day for the first time in a while. A warm, low one. A startled yet an expectant question. When Jack finally was able to pry his eyelids open, he was met with the fuzzy sight of his dear old pop.

“Hey”, Jack croaked out and the dryness inside his throat made him go into a quick but painful coughing fit. There was also a pounding in his head that made him nearly want to throw up.

“Here, here. Drink this”, his father said, fussing over him with a golden cup in his hand he placed upon Jack’s lips.

“What is this?” Jack asked after a few sips in disdain although the liquid had helped with his throat and voice, and kept drinking.

“A mixture of ginger, rum and goat urine”, he told him. Jack stared at him with wide eyes not believing what he had heard. But the look on his father’s face was as serious as ever. Jack would have spit the drink out if only he hadn’t already downed it all in his thirst.

“It’s good for you”, his father said in gentle happiness and stroked his hand over Jack’s head lovingly.

“I’d certainly hope it is. It’s not every day I’d like to see myself drinking piss”, Jack muttered and swallowed down the bitter aftertaste with a grimace. Then he took a deliberate look around himself in quiet wonder as Teague placed the empty cup back to the bedside table full of all sorts of expensive fancy knickknacks.

“What… exactly… am I… doing in… your bed?”

Teague placed his hand on Jack’s knee over the pretty patterned cover and looked at him in slight concern.

“You’ve been asleep, Jackie”, he said. Very vaguely too and a bit intimidatingly for such a normal and bland statement, if Jack’s opinion was asked about it. He furrowed his eyes at him in clever suspicion.

“For how _long_?”

Suddenly the door to the right was carefully opened. From behind it Elizabeth’s head popped through in curiosity.

“He’s awake?!” she exclaimed in shock. Then immediately turned back around and started announcing it to the others. Teague then poured simple pure beautiful rum in Jack’s cup in early preparation.

_“Jack’s awake!”_

Even from a certain distance Jack could hear Barbossa’s exasperated reply to it.

_“Must he be…”_

Eventually the three of them piled into the bedroom to witness the long-awaited miracle in front of the foot the bed. Although Jack didn’t know of it yet.

Elizabeth smiled at him ecstatically. Will expressed his fondness in the warm missing look in his coffee eyes. Even Hector had some acceptable softness to his smirk as he gazed upon him. They regarded him quietly in the warm candlelight and looked bloody stupid in doing so according Jack’s understanding of the situation. Standing there in front of him in a row like some sort of a sick happy panel of adjudicators. Just staring at him. All quiet and creepy like.

“Will somebody tell me already what in the hell is going on?” Jack finally bursted out then. “Did I have sex with a donkey and get married last night or what is it that you’re looking at me like that for?”

Then he looked at his dad in all seriousness and asked him in a quieter voice due to honest concern. “I didn’t get married did I?”

He shook his head lightly with a smirk. Hector decided to take control of the situation then.

“Jack, this bed you be lying on, it’s been so for about a month now”, he stated bluntly without a second of his time wasted for courteous thoughtfulness. Jack’s jaw dropped open. “Utterly unconscious, and divinely so if I may say so myself. Exquisitely quiet and restful it has been this time of your sudden unfortunate coma.”

It was Jack’s time to stare at them in shock.

“I’ve been in a coma?” He repeated in bafflement. He simply couldn’t understand it. “ _Why_?!”

Teague laid a calming hand on his son’s shoulder to keep him from making sudden movements. Just in case it could cause him to pull a muscle or something of such nature. Jack was immediately ready to accuse someone even remotely responsible for this strange occurrence and battle them to death, for _sleep_ was usually something he wasted barely any of his time for as he had much better things to do. So to have himself be dragged under his own consciousness for so long sounded absolutely absurd and sordid and obviously the fault of someone else’s wicked doing. His own body would never betray him like that after all.

Elizabeth decided to step in.

“After getting out of the Locker and returning the ship back on its right side and the green flash went off, you just fell unconscious. Tia Dalma said it can happen when a person returns from the beyond but there was no telling how long it would last. The Brethren Court had its meeting and we fought off Beckett. Norrington became the captain of the Dutchman and then we came back here where your father had been looking over you”, Elizabeth recounted for Jack in summary and then continued with a sadder tone. “But you still hadn’t woken up and didn’t for the next few weeks.”

Jack looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“You fought the English?” Jack muses incredulously. Elizabeth nodded, innocently. “How on earth did you manage to get the Court to agree to such a ghastly ordeal?” Jack wondered out-loud.

“When The Pirate King decides so”, Teague reminded him gently. Him of course knowing all such things well considering he’s the Keeper of the Code. “Well yes but nobody can ever become the Pirate King because everyone always votes for themselves”, Jack quipped back as the detail was by then a simple fact to him.

“You didn’t.” Elizabeth smirked at Jack.

“What?”

“We had you vote for Elizabeth. She’s the Pirate King now”, Will clarified with a loving smile on his face as he gazed at his bride – or wife in fact although Jack didn’t know it yet.

Jack had to take a few moments just to breathe then because all the new information was making his already aching head ever more fuzzy and scrambled.

“But how did I vote when I was not even conscious for the occasion?”

“Gibbs helped you out. But no more of that Jack. What’s important is that we won the battle, that we finally got married and that now you’re finally awake as well!” Elizabeth said, happy to skip the details.

Jack found himself staring at Barbossa’s unruly face for some sort of support, even if ill-advised, to convey him whether or not it was all real, but received only a self-satisfied stare back from him. It must’ve been true then.

“Congratulations to the newlyweds then, I suppose”, Jack muttered out eventually appearing absolutely dazzled and out of place with himself and this new knowledge. His dad turned around on the chair he was sitting in beside the bed and got something out from the drawer next to it.

“You should have something to eat, Jackie. Hector, why don’t you fetch the servant and have him heat up some soup.”

Barbossa didn’t complain about being told what to do by Teague. The man was well-liked and respected by most everyone, Barbossa included. He left the room and it immediately felt less crowded inside Jack’s mind then. What made things less nerving, was to have Elizabeth and Will finally take a seat so that they weren’t just looming over him like a pair of hungry crows.

Jack looked over to see what his father was doing. He was wetting a long piece of cloth with some sort of citrus water, it seemed.

“I had a witch come and see you. She couldn’t lift you from your sleep but she made a potion which hindered your body from dying out of starvation. You’ll most likely feel quite faint now if you try to move too much. But with some rest, you’ll regain back your strength in time”, he explained and then laid the cloth on Jack’s forehead. “This will help you with that headache.”

“How’d you know?” Jack asked already feeling the effects of the cooling cloth as he laid his head back against the pillows in tiredness. He hated feeling this weak and fatigued but the exhaustion was so over-consuming, there was nothing he could do to fight it. The adrenaline that had filled with veins at first for waking up had eventually ran out and left him feeling fainter than he had realized he was.

“I just do”, Teague responded as mysteriously as ever and then picked himself off the chair and silently walked out without another word. Jack watched him leave before his gaze fleeted over to the couple sitting on the other side of the bed looking right back at him. With both worry and happiness in their eyes.

Jack smiled.

“So, William, how does it feel to be married to the Pirate King? A suitable partner for an esteemed swordsmith such as yourself?” he asked teasingly.

Will looked at Elizabeth with great fondness as he answered. “It is perfect.”

A slight blush creeped upon the lassie’s cheeks at the response and for the loving gaze she was receiving. Their hands intertwined on the bench they were sitting on. Then she glanced back towards Jack.

“Barbossa married us during the battle”, she informed him. 

“Oh I see. Quite last minute sounds to me but better late than never. At least you picked an experienced sermon. It wouldn’t be the first time old Hector’s done the honours”, he said and snickered slightly before being thrown into a dry coughing fit. The couple almost got out of their seats to come help him but thankfully it didn’t last long. Damn, Jack’s throat still felt like a desert. He took a generous sip of his rum.

That’s when Teague returned with Barbossa in tow. Teague had a brass platter in his hands with a bowl of soup, a piece of bread and a glass of water on it which he brought over to the bed next to Jack.

The steaming red soup looked like it was full of many different herbs, barley, chili and what have you. Jack was opposed to it, he was rather starving after all, but it wasn’t everyday he had a craving for such enigmatic concoctions. Hopefully it didn’t contain any piss though.

“This will do you very good”, Teague said and lifted up the spoon for him that seemed to be as pricy as the rest of the bedroom’s stolen decor.

“I’d imagine I can still take care of feeding myself, thank you”, Jack said and started to hoist himself up against the headframe and the lush pillows for a better position. He was nearly in a panting state after completing that mere task. Everyone looked at him in concern.

“You can imagine all you like, Jackie, you haven’t used your muscles in a month”, his father said back to him as he took of the cooling strip of cloth off of his forehead.

But Jack was determined. He would not take any more coddling from anyone if he could have a say about it. It was worse enough that he had missed so much time already, he didn’t want to miss anymore by having to rely on everybody to take care of him in his time of weakness. Independence was his livelihood because only that could truly grant him the freedom he so yearned to have.

With a pointed look Jack carefully picked up the fancy gleaming spoon from his dad’s fingers and dipped it into the soup. It took all of his strength to lift it back up and carefully into his mouth. By the time he had managed to swallow down the hot and spicy liquid, his arm was positively trembling and he had to admit this was going to be a long ordeal. He took a small break between each spoonful but managed to eat he did.

His father looked at his son both proud and in the bittersweet knowledge of his head-strong nature.

By the end of his dinner, Jack threw the piece of bread at Barbossa’s amused face who had begun to chuckle when Jack had but fallen to his side to rest and catch his breath. Hector just ate the bread himself and tipped his hat at him for good measure.

Teague stood up and comfortingly patted Jack’s arm.

“Get some rest now, Jack. I have to see about some things now but I’m sure you won’t be without help should you need it”, Teague said, referring to the pirate captain, king and the swordsmith beside his bed, before picking up the tray and leaving with it.

Despite all the rest Jack had had, he found his eyelids beginning to forcibly droop. But there was still something that made him wonder and keep awake.

“Tell me, what is it again that all three of you are doing here? If I understood it correctly, you two are now an item – shouldn’t you be out somewhere honeymooning or building a family in some nice little house? And Hector, well you’re just an old batty pirate. What are you doing here out of the sea?”

“We’re here for you, Jack”, Elizabeth immediately answered like it was self-explanatory. Jack frowned.

“Well, point exact, Jack, _I_ am here for the _Pearl_. Despite your lack of involvement in the battle against the Royal Navy, the crew very much still think of you as its rightful captain. They did much appreciate my assistance in taking over for you in your period of absence but it doesn’t feel right to them to pass over you so quickly like last time. But while you’re indisposed, I’d be happy to continue to contribute with the management duties on the ship”, Hector spelled out with a charismatic smirk to his face. “Which is why I am here.”

Jack stared at him with a blank expression.

“And I already thought that my ship had sailed. Like so many other times in the past. Then again, if you’re here, then the ship must be as well. I’m glad to be mistaken”, Jack said, part in a grumble, part in joy, memories returning especially to the time of the first mutiny.

Hector smiled at him agreeably. “And then when you’re ready to take on being captain once again, I’d contentedly move to be your second in command.”

“Alright. That sounds fine enough to me. And the Pearl’s here then?” Jack asked.

“Yes, it is.”

“Fantastic. We’ll leave come morning”, Jack decided.

“But Jack! You’re still bedbound, you’re in no condition to aboard a ship”, Elizabeth exclaimed.

“Oh but the sea is what will heal me, love. And mind you, there is a cabin somewhere inside that ship if I recall correctly. I’ll gather my strength there. A month on land is a long enough for me without having been stuck in complete oblivion on top of that. Tomorrow we’ll be off to new seas and that’s that”, Jack retorted back without any hesitance or lack of confidence in his reply.

But then he looked at Will and his hands tied with the lass’.

“But… Why is it again you two are here? You need a lift on the Pearl to somewhere or are you staying in Shipwreck?” Jack wondered furthermore. Will couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that point.

“It’s like Elizabeth said. We’re here for you and we’ll follow wherever you decide to sail.”

Jack was muted. He opened his mouth but could barely get any words out which was… not usual for him.

“I don’t… understand…”

Barbossa huffed out.

“Blimey, you’re a complete nitwit, Jack, aren’t ya. Did the coma really hit you in the head so hard that you can’t see what’s right in front of your eyes? These two want to romance your sorry ass!” Hector bellowed out in frustration.

Jack whipped his head between the three of them in utter confusion.

“We may have gotten married but that doesn’t change our feelings towards you, Jack. The only reason you aren’t married right now too is because, well uh first of all, we don’t know how you feel about marriage. And also because you were too busy sleeping to attend the wedding!” Elizabeth said.

Jack still didn’t say anything for a moment or two. Then he shouted out.

“You know I love weddings! Of course, _I_ don’t want to get married but the fact that I missed yours is just entirely rude of you when you knew I couldn’t be there! That is just so inconsiderate of you, I bet you did it then just to spite me. All I’ve been hearing ever since I woke up is the different ways of how people have been taking advantage of me in my vulnerable state. Absolutely unsavoury behaviour, all of you should be ashamed”, Jack grumbled and folded his arms over his chest, completely missing the point of what Elizabeth had told him.

Will then stood up and went over to sit next to Jack on the bed. He gently grabbed onto his shoulders and manoeuvred him over to lean his back against his chest. Jack did not help him in doing so, instead continued to pout in a very childlike manner not looking at any of them.

“Jack, we can see that you’re upset about how you’ve missed so much in the last month due to your condition. You have every right to be. But please, try to take notice of all the good that’s come out of it and the things you now get to enjoy for it”, Will began telling him. “Neither the Navy nor Jones is longer our threat. The Pearl is safe and waiting for you to reclaim your title as its captain. Barbossa is willing to be your shipmate instead of your enemy, and me and Elizabeth are happily married but also deeply in love with you and wanting to be near you.”

Will brushed a lock of hair away from Jack’s face, the one with the little man, who sometimes talks to Jack, clinging to it. The red bandana was off and Will brushed his fingers across the slightly citric smelling and still a bit feverish skin of Jack’s bare forehead he rarely got to see.

“All you now need to focus on is getting better, alright.”

Jack flitted his gaze up towards Will. The kohl rimmed eyes were uncertain for a second longer until the confusion finally melted away at the vision of Will’s soothing appearance.

“I suppose you’re right”, Jack finally agreed and then looked at Elizabeth and Barbossa too. “Thank you for sticking by me, for whatever reason you’ve got.”

This time when Jack fell asleep, it was with an ease and a soft curve to his lips. He laid in Will’s arms and by the dark of the evening, Elizabeth joined them on the bed as well. When the sun rose in the morning, they greeted Barbossa and the rest of the crew upon the Black Pearl and said their farewell and thanks to Teague.

Barbossa took the wheel while Jack basked on the deck in the sunlight and breathed in the salty breeze of the sea. Elizabeth and Will guided them through the sprays.

The horizon was theirs to take and so they claimed it once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, it's another one of these. These is kind of like a prequal to my other fic about the POTC called "Hearing Voice, Jackie". I think I liked that one better, I didn't really know where I was going with this one. But anyway, I do hope you might have enjoyed reading it still. Please do leave a comment in case you did :)  
> Come say hi on tumblr at lonewritersclub too and leave me some hcs!


End file.
